The present invention relates to a synchronous dustproof cover structure for sound membrane. The dustproof cover structure is connected with the sound basin and the sound ring at multiple points to form an integral body so that the dustproof cover and the sound basin are synchronously vibrated with the sound ring to emit sound. In addition, the dustproof cover is connected with the sound basin and the sound ring at multiple points so that the rigidity and strength of the sound basin are enhanced and the distortion of the sound basin at high volume is reduced. The dustproof cover structure is applicable to a speaker.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional speaker structure composed of a speaker housing A, a magnet B, a sound ring C, a resilient waved plate D, a sound basin E, a dustproof cover F, a T-iron G, a washer H and a suspending circumference I. The sound ring C is fitted around the central boss of the T-iron G. A coil C1 is wound on the sound ring C. The resilient waved plate D and the sound basin E are fitted on the sound ring C at the central holes. The dustproof cover F is fixed at the top end of the sound ring C. The sound ring C and the sound basin E via the resilient waved plate D and the suspending circumference I are suspended between the other components to form a speaker structure.
One end of the sound ring C is connected with the sound basin E, resilient waved plate D and the dustproof cover F and suspended around the central boss of the T-iron. After powered on, the coil C1 of the sound ring C is attracted and vibrated to make the sound ring C start to move up and down. The sound basin E and the dustproof cover F connected with the sound ring C further transmit the vibration to the air to form sonic wave conceivable by ears.
The conventional dustproof cover is convex or concave and only the rim of the dustproof cover F is connected with the sound basin E. Therefore, the dustproof cover F cannot be synchronously vibrated with the sound basin E. Moreover, the convex or concave surface of the dustproof cover has ununified reflectivity when vibrated so that the sound emitted thereby is unpleasant noise.
In order to solve this problem, a phaser has been developed as shown in FIG. 2. The phaser K is directly connected on the central boss of the T-iron G. The sound basin E is positioned around the phaser K. In the speaker, the middle or high tune sound is produced at the inner rim of the sound basin E. Therefore, the sonic wave of the middle or high tune sound will be half reflected by the phaser K in the beginning. As a result, a user will hear a sound with inaccurate sonic field.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide to a synchronous dustproof cover structure for sound membrane. The dustproof cover structure has over one connecting point so that the dustproof cover, the sound ring and the sound basin are integrally connected. Therefore, the sound basin and the dustproof cover are synchronously vibrated with the sound ring.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above synchronous dustproof cover structure which is connected with the sound ring and sound basin at multiple points so as to enhance the rigidity and strength of the sound basin. Therefore, the distortion of the sound basin at high volume can be reduced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above synchronous dustproof cover structure which has a plane surface so that when vibrated at middle or high tune, the sound is parallelly outward spread in a unified state. Therefore, a good quality of sound can be achieved.
According to the above objects, the synchronous dustproof cover structure for sound membrane of the present invention is made of a light and rigid material. Multiple reinforcing ribs are perpendicularly disposed on one face of the dustproof cover at equal intervals. Bottom ends of the multiple reinforcing ribs are connected with adjoining sections of the sound basin and the sound ring. The circumference of the dustproof body is connected on the sound basin, whereby the dustproof cover, the sound basin and the sound ring are connected into an integral body and the sound basin and the dustproof cover are synchronously vibrated with the sound ring to emit sound. The multiple reinforcing ribs are connected with the sound basin and the sound ring at multiple points so as to enhance the rigidity and strength of the sound basin. Therefore, the distortion of the sound basin at high volume can be reduced and a good quality of sound can be achieved.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: